


Losing

by Myrrach



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, F/F, idk I just had to post this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 18:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7982458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myrrach/pseuds/Myrrach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The grand finale to Nina and Soleil's argument is on the horizon, and Nina needs to make 100% sure she's ready.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting around, collecting dust for too long so here it is. The editing was... minimal, so please point out any errors!

Nina had been standing outside Soleil’s tent for about ten minutes now. The various boy’s love novels she had prepared shifted in her arms, and she struggled to keep any of her precious books from hitting the ground. She had brought her very best to face off against that girl lover. Tonight would be the night that the victor would be crowned.

She went over her argument again. These were the facts, they were irrefutable. It was amazing Soleil could think otherwise. What was so great about girls, anyway? Sure, they smelled better, and their skin was softer, and-

No, NO, NO! THAT’S what made BOYS better! Their rough skin rubbing together as they pressed again one another, the way that… uh… they… WHATEVER!

She just didn’t want to waste all the good material just yet. That’s it. This was the kind of thing she needed to save for the ladykiller.

She whirled upon hearing something behind her. Shigure stopped his tune abruptly, and stared at her awkwardly for a second before carrying on.

Shigure, eh? He was a pretty fine specimen, easy to fantasize about. So graceful and feminine and… shit. Why was this happening now!? 

Nina turned back to the tent and swallowed. It was all starting to make sense. With a trembling hand she raised the flap and entered.

She was about to lose an argument.


End file.
